


La Ballata dello Spirito del Lago

by Mikirise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), magic realism?, supernatural?, un sacco di au dentro la au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: "Tu sei Lance?" gli chiede. E sa la risposta, certo, ma sa anche di dover fare questa domanda. "Tu sei il Lance che adora i suoi fratelli e le sue sorelle. Sei il Lance che brucia i toast ma che sa cucinare le torte? Sei il Lance che fa cadere le tazze ma che sa come esorcizzare gli spiriti? Sei Lance?"O, Keith vive qualcosa in quattro universi diversi e poi si sveglia nella realtà (più o meno).





	La Ballata dello Spirito del Lago

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt per il COW-T è: addormentarsi e sognare
> 
>  
> 
> (rega, io non sto editando. sto solo prendendo le cose e buttandole lì e mi dispiace per chi sta leggendo, sinceramente.) (state proprio leggendo le prime bozze ed è abbastanza imbarazzante a una certa però vabbè, un giorno sistemo, giuro)

> Maybe I'm the same as all those men  
> Writing songs of all their dreaming  
> But would you tell me if you want me?  
> 'Cause I can't move until you show me **(Mitski)**

  
  
  
_Un giorno, Lance arriva nel quartier generale, e non guarda per nulla al mondo Keith. Semplicemente, arriva alla sua postazione, prende una ciambella da Hunk, dice qualche battuta e poi niente di più. Lavora. Addirittura, lavora e non dà fastidio a nessuno._  
  
_Pidge dice che si comporta normalmente, che sta guardando le sue mappe, i suoi libri e le sue -beh, le sue cose, e quindi non c'è molto di cui preoccuparsi, perché Lance è sempre un pochino incostante, ché il giorno prima ti dà un abbraccio fortissimo e il giorno dopo è così preso da tutte le cose che gli succedono intorno che non riesce a dare abbastanza attenzione alle persone che il giorno prima ha detto di amare con tutto il suo cuore. Non perché non le ami più, ma perché non conosce le mezze misure. Per lui è tutto o niente. E ci sono giorni in cui c'è il niente e loro devono solo accettarlo. A volte, il niente è anche migliore del tutto._  
  
_Lance è, a detta di Pidge, un pochino troppo espansivo, sia con le parole che con i comportamenti, come si avvicina alle persone, come non rispetta i loro spazi personali, il loro modo di vivere un'amicizia, o semplicemente il loro modo di esprimere i loro sentimenti, molte volte le dà fastidio il suo essere sempre in mezzo. Ma Lance, sai?, per prima cosa, è una brava persona, per seconda cosa, anche lui ha bisogno dei suoi spazi personali, ché a volte ha bisogno di stare lontano dalle persone, di ricaricarsi, o riprendere un pochino il respiro, come ogni essere umano normale. Stare a contatto con le stesse persone sette giorni su sette può essere abbastanza asfissiante. E questo non dovrebbe essere un problema poi così grande, no? A Keith, Lance dà per lo più fastidio, immagina lei. Con le sue battute, il suo tono di voce decisamente troppo alto e il suo essere un pochino troppo disorganizzato. Gli ha anche chiesto se in realtà Lance non gli stesse antipatico. E sarebbe stato anche normale, lei per abituarsi a lui ha dovuto passare tre anni della sua vita come sua coinquilina e, ancora oggi, a volte..._  
  
_Keith gira la sua testa verso la postazione di Lance. Ricorda le parole di Pidge, sì. Sa che non si deve preoccupare. Ma ormai loro sei lavorano insieme da un anno e mezzo e Lance non si è mai dovuto prendere una pausa da lui. Di solito, Keith non alza lo sguardo dalle sue mappe, dai fili di lana che collegano questo o quest'altro punto, di solito non lascia che le questioni personali interferiscano con le questioni di lavoro, perché questo lavoro è la sua passione, il suo motivo per vivere, in realtà, il motivo per cui ha lasciato anche scuola. È stato tutto quello che aveva per così tanto tempo da perdere la memoria di un momento in cui non ha voluto essere o non ha voluto fare quello che sta facendo, quello che è adesso._  
  
_La ricerca delle leggende. Cercare il punto in cui realtà e fantasia si trovano, attraverso qualsiasi cosa, che sia Magia, che sia Scienza. Le persone, al confronto, perdono ogni aspetto interessa, ogni fascino._  
  
_E adesso Keith alza lo sguardo dalle sue ricerche, per guardare Lance, tirare popcorn in aria e cercare di riacchiapparli con la bocca e poi arricciare il naso, quando invece cadono per terra. Lo vede girarsi verso Hunk e tirargli dei popcorn. Lo vede stare con gli altri. Ma non cercarlo, non includerlo, non sembra essere interessato in nulla che Keith abbia da dire, o abbia da offrire. Gli offre una tazza di caffè, quando ne prepara una per tutti quanti, ma Keith dice no e Lance perde immediatamente interesse in lui. E una cosa è doversi riprendere dalle interazioni personali, una cosa è ignorare così attivamente una persona._  
  
_Keith sente che c'è qualcosa che non va, qualcosa che manca in Lance e Allura quindi ruota gli occhi e gli dice che lui non è il centro del mondo di Lance, che dovrebbe accettare che anche lui ha altre cose da fare, altre persone con cui stare. Non che, comunque, abbia mai voluto o incoraggiato una possibile amicizia con lui. Quindi, beh, magari smetterla con questa storia sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi. Tutti erano un pochino preoccupati di dover vedere Lance provare a essere suo amico per il resto della sua vita. Faceva quasi pena. Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia a sentire queste parole._ Io e Lance siamo amici _, si difende. E Allura alza un sopracciglio e scuote la testa. Gli rivela che non sono mai sembrati amici._  
  
_Keith allora abbassa lo sguardo e non sa che rispondere. Forse non sembra amico nemmeno con Hunk, allora, oppure con Pidge. O con Allura._  
  
_Comunque, gli dice Allura, c'è una strana fonte di energia vicino al Lago Alegria. Se vuoi vi mando in coppia, così vi chiarite e non devo più sorbirmi la tua lagna infernale che non sta facendo lavorare né me né Pidge. E questa sembra essere la soluzione più sbagliata che Keith avesse potuto sentire, ma non dice niente, non protesta, non ha il coraggio di ribattere, soprattutto quando vede il viso confuso di Lance, quando Allura gli affida la missione. Guarda verso Hunk, incrocia le braccia e Keith è sicuro di sentirlo dire: Ma io e Keith non abbiamo mai lavorato insieme, vero?_  
  
_Non è vero. È Keith che abbassa lo sguardo e incrocia le braccia, allora. Deve aver fatto qualcosa che non doveva fare. Deve aver detto qualcosa che ha rotto il suo rapporto con Lance, oppure deve essere successo qualcosa che ha rotto quell'equilibrio e quell'armonia che avevano prima loro sei. Keith deve per forza aver sbagliato qualcosa. Deve aver toccato qualche tasto che non doveva essere toccato, deve aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, perché ogni cosa che succede in questo mondo è una conseguenza di un'azione, di un piccolo particolare._  
  
_Keith è ossessionato dai particolari. Allora perché non riesce a vedere quel dettaglio che ha rovinato tutto con Lance? Si infila la giacca e vede come anche Lance si infila la giacca, anche se sembra essere un pochino scosso. Ha un'intensa chiacchierato con Hunk e adesso anche Hunk lo guarda come se ci fosse qualcosa che non va, ma non si alza dalla sedia, non sembra avere il tempo di continuare la loro conversazione, perché Lance, come sempre, scivola via da ogni luogo in cui si sente a disagio._  
  
_Gli dice:_ Facciamo un bel lavoro, partner. _E Keith vorrebbe tanto sapere che cosa sta succedendo, ma non ha abbastanza informazioni, quindi spera di poterle raccogliere adesso. Di poter capire che cosa sta succedendo, qual è stato il suo errore._  
  
_Se poi ha effettivamente fatto qualche errore._  
  
  
  
  


### Uno. Il giorno in cui ti ho portato fiori e tu non li hai nemmeno guardati

  
Keith non è molto sicuro che cosa sta facendo. Ed è ovviamente stupido, continuare ad andare avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, sul marciapiede che dà sulla pasticceria, ma non riesce a trovare il coraggio per entrare. Non riesce a prendere un respiro ed entrare, come se, entrando, facendo suonare il campanellino della pasticceria, in un certo senso, possa far accadere qualcosa di cui potrebbe non avere nessun controllo. E Keith non può certo perdere il controllo. Non così. Non in questo momento. Quindi continua ad andare avanti, cammina fino al supermercato della strada, poi gira i tacchi, si accarezza la fronte, come se stesse facendo la cosa peggiore in questo universo, con questo senso di vergogna che gli fa pesare il petto. Poi torna a camminare, va verso la pasticceria, rallenta appena arriva davanti all'entrata e poi... continua a camminare fino al negozio di intimo, poco prima delle strisce pedonali.  
  
Keith chiude gli occhi e sbuffa. Si passa le mani sul viso e dovrebbe davvero provare a entrare in quella pasticceria, invece che continuare a fare questa passeggiata della vergogna. Porta le mani in tasca e e prende un respiro profondo prima di girare di nuovo i tacchi e tornare davanti alla pasticceria.   
  
Questa volta, davanti alla vetrina della pasticceria c'è una ragazza dai capelli lunghi e bianchi, che lo guarda con un sorriso consapevole, come se sapesse, come se... Keith suda freddo. Stringe i pugni nelle tasche della giacca e distoglie immediatamente lo sguardo. Forse, la cosa migliore adesso, è ricominciare a camminare, guardare avanti, cercare di non tornare mai più per questa via, non importa che casa sua si trovi esattamente qui davanti. Cambiare quartiere, cambiare città, cambiare paese e non tornare più. Ecco. Questa è la cosa migliore.   
  
La porta della pasticceria si apre, la ragazza esce, con un lato delle labbra alzate e alza le sopracciglia, mentre gli dice: "Ehi, entra. Stiamo giusto facendo provare alcune paste." Poi inclina la testa e aspetta una risposta da parte di Keith.  
  
Keith che prende un respiro profondo, guardando verso l'interno della pasticceria, un ragazzo con un grembiule sporco di marmellata, forse, o forse un pochino di cioccolato. Lui sorride da dietro il bancone, con le braccia incrociate, e ride alle sue battute probabilmente, oppure ride per cose che quei due ragazzi stanno dicendo.   
  
C'è una voce dietro la nuca di Keith. Qualcosa che gli dice che dovrebbe entrare. E gli dice anche cose come di svegliarsi, di non farsi ingannare da quello che vede. _Cos'è la realtà?_ Sono dei pensieri che gli entrano in testa, qualcosa che gli fa venire una fitta alla testa e Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia, e scuote la testa, per potersi riscuotere.   
  
Il ragazzo dietro il bancone della pasticceria sembra essere ancora più luminoso di quanto fosse poco fa. E la ragazza alla porta sta continuando a sorridere, per invitarlo a entrare. E forse è meglio entrare, piuttosto che continuare ad andare avanti e indietro per la via, per -per nessun motivo, in realtà. Un motivo vero e proprio non c'è. Keith si morde l'interno delle guance. Non c'è niente di strano nell'entrare nella pasticceria, non c'è niente di male nel voler parlare con quel ragazzo dietro il bancone. Non c'è niente di male nelle sue azioni o nelle sue emozioni. Finché nessuno si fa male... basta che nessuno si ferisca,  
  
_Che cos'è la realtà?_  
  
Keith sospira e poi si gratta la fronte con le dita, per poi seguire la ragazza con i capelli lunghi e bianchi e legati in una coda alta. La pasticceria si chiama _Cerca di svegliarti_. Keith non ci fa molto caso, tiene la porta con la mano ben aperta e poi entra, e sente questo odore dolce riempirgli le narici e i polmoni, mentre i colori in un primo momento confusi, in un primo momento non poi così ben delineati, sembrano prendere forma. Si deve stropicciare gli occhi, sembra che la realtà venga costruita mano a mano che lui la vive. Prova a non pensarci. Non è questo l'importante. Deve cercare il ragazzo dietro il bancone, quasi non sente le parole che la ragazza dai capelli bianchi gli sta dedicando.   
  
E quando il ragazzo dietro il bancone gira la testa verso di lui, inclina leggermente la testa e gli sorride e tutta la realtà sembra diventare ancora più brillante, appena un po'.  
  
Non è la prima volta che si incontrano. O meglio. Non è la prima volta che Keith entra nella pasticceria, e certamente non è la prima volta che viene a prendere delle paste. Ma il ragazzo dietro il bancone è un nuovo dipendente, ha un marcato accento spagnolo e sembra adorare cucinare le pastelle e parlarne. A volte rimane a parlare delle preparazioni per minuti interi, mentre prepara le piccole confezioni e racconta la storia dei dolci, racconta dei piccoli aneddoti sulle preparazioni e poi le sue orecchie diventano rosse, quando si rende conto di star parlando lui per lo più, o di star trattenendo inutilmente i clienti. A Keith piace sentirlo parlare.  
  
Gli piace anche se, beh, non sa mai che cosa dovrebbe rispondere, e non sa mai che cosa dovrebbe fare quando quel ragazzo gli sorride e quindi, di solito, distoglie lo sguardo e biascica un semplice grazie e poi torna a casa, con le labbra e le guance nascoste nel colletto della giacca, cercando di non farsi vedere in quello stato pietoso. E il ragazzo lo ha sempre salutato con un sorriso e ha sempre voluto dargli le paste migliori e ha sempre continuato a parlare e a parlare e a raccontare gli eventi e i fatti più disparati, anche se Keith non ha mai risposto, non come una persona normale.  
  
E anche questa volta lo saluta con un sorriso. "Ehi" gli dice e poi lancia un'occhiata ad Allura, ma Keith non saprebbe proprio dire il perché. Fuori fa freddo e Keith non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare con le sue stesse mani, quindi le stringe in due pugni nelle tasche e sospira, guardando verso il basso. "Stavamo facendo provare delle paste a Pidge e Hunk" gli dice, indicando i due ragazzi davanti a lui. "Hunk è uno chef. Viene qui per rubarci le ricette per i dessert, vero Hunk?"  
  
E Hunk scuote la testa, ruota gli occhi, come se avesse sentito quella battuta davvero tante volte. Poi prende la testa del ragazzo e gli scompiglia i capelli. E il ragazzo ride con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta. Keith non riesce a non guardarlo, non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo. La pasticceria sembra diventare ancora più luminosa, mentre Pidge sbuffa e ruota gli occhi, ma non sembra essere dello stesso buon umore di Hunk. Sembra quasi disgustata dalla scena in cui si ritrova, ma mangia una pastella, sporcandosi le labbra e parte della guancia di crema.  
  
Keith abbassa lo sguardo. Si chiede -non può entrare qui, di getto, non può far parte di questo gruppo, non può -ha una fitta in testa. Un dolore lancinante che gli fa perdere il respiro per poco e gli fa vedere tutto quanto nero. La voce dentro la sua testa gli chiede con più forza che cos'è la realtà? E poi tutto ricomincia, Keith torna a respirare, e torna a sorridere e si avvicina al ragazzo dietro il bancone, che gli passa una pastella. Keith non ha nessuna sensazione di deja-vu, non si rende conto di questo cambiamento di scenario. L'ambiente cambia, la pasticceria rimane luminosa, solo che è un pochino più vuota, sicuramente molto più silenziosa. Ma c'è un reset, un rewind.  
  
Non c'è nessuno nella pasticceria.  
  
Sono solo loro due. Il ragazzo dietro il bancone e Keith. Keith alza un lato delle labbra e abbassa lo sguardo, prendendo, dalle mani del ragazzo dietro il bancone, la pastella che gli sta offrendo e le loro dita si sfiorano e Keith alza lo sguardo per un secondo soltanto, per incontrare lo sguardo color nocciola del ragazzo. "Non so come ti chiami" sussurra piano. "Vorrei ringraziarti ma..."  
  
Il ragazzo sbuffa una risata, si tira indietro e Keith perde il contatto delle loro dita, e gli dispiace, avrebbe voluto sentire un pochino di più quel calore, quel loro sfiorare, perché, beh, Keith è patetico fino a questo punto, ma il ragazzo gli mostra la targhetta sul suo grembiule: Lance. E forse questo un pochino bilancia la mancanza di tocco. "E non mi devi ringraziare" dice comunque Lance, tirandosi un pochino sul bancone, per superare il vetro che li divide. "In pratica sei la mia cavia. Non posso far provare queste pastelle a Hunk. Lui si arrabbierebbe. Lo conosci?"  
  
Keith si inumidisce le labbra e annuisce. "Sì, conosco Hunk. Anche lui mi usa come cavia" scherza, alzando gli occhi al cielo, con un sorriso. Poi si porta alla bocca la pastella e gli sembra la cosa più buona che abbia mai mangiato. Ma non saprebbe dire a che cosa sa, non saprebbe descrivere il sapore, e questo è già molto strano. Chiude gli occhi. E poi sente come un sospiro di sollievo uscirgli dalle labbra.   
  
Lance sorride e torna coi piedi sul pavimento. "Ti è piaciuto?" gli chiede con un tono molto leggero. Keith lo osserva. Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Lo guarda mentre si passa le mani sul grembiule sporco di pasta e crema pasticcera e poi lo vede prendere un'altra pastina e, invece di passargliela da sopra il vetro, come ha fatto con l'ultima, la tiene in mano ed esce dalla sua postazione, per finire davanti a Keith, con un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
  
Keith non riesce a trovare le parole, non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire o fare, non riesce a non essere accecato dalla presenza di Lance, ed eppure, non sa nemmeno come fare a meno della presenza di Lance. Per questo passeggia avanti e indietro davanti alla pasticceria, e per questo ha sempre le dita che tremano e inizia a sudare un pochino di più quando entra qui. E per questo compra decisamente più pasticcini di quanti ne mangi. Li regala a Shiro, di solito. Non sono proprio i pasticcini la cosa importante, alla fine.  
  
E Lance che sta lì a guardare Keith, che sembra quasi contemplarlo, gli fa salire il sangue alle guance e sente come tutto il suo viso stia divampando in una fiamma che non riesce a domare. E quando Lance, invece che passarglielo a mano gli posa sulle labbra il pasticcino, in attesa che lui mangi, imboccato da lui, sente che potrebbe anche morire in quel momento per colpa di un infarto. Ma chiude gli occhi e mangia il pasticcino in un boccone, sentendo, sulle sue labbra, il tocco leggero delle dita di Lance.  
  
Non apre gli occhi, non è poi così masochista alla fine e sta pensando a come uscire dalla pasticceria il più in fretta possibile, senza dover più tornare qui. Alla fine, basterebbe cambiare via, quartiere, città, paese. Non dovrebbe essere poi così difficile. E quando sente le dita di Lance muoversi, dalle sue labbra a lle sue guance, quando sente le labbra di Lance sulle sue labbra, il suo cuore inizia a battere ancora più forte, la sua faccia deve star diventando ancora più rossa e deve essere ridicolo e stupido e quindi si sporge in avanti, aprendo appena gli occhi, per poter prendere tra le mani il viso di Lance, che ride sulle sue labbra e poi baciarlo con più determinazione, con meno paura.  
  
Ma il momento viene rovinato da una fitta alla testa che gli fa chiudere gli occhi con forza, e lo fa cadere a terra, in ginocchio, poi sdraiato e poi...  
  
_Cos'è reale?_  
  
  
  
  


###    
Due. Tutte le volte che non hai voluto giocare con me

Una delle cose in cui è sempre stato più bravo Lance è nell'arrampicarsi. E infatti si arrampica su per il letto a castello, tenendo in una delle sue manine il lenzuolo che dovrà poi creare il loro fortino. Lo infila sotto il materasso e poi alza un pugno in aria, per segnalare la sua vittoria. Keith, che tiene l'altro angolo del lenzuolo sorride e lo tiene fermo con un cuscino che è decisamente più pesante di quello che un cuscino dovrebbe essere. E poi allunga le braccia, per aiutare Lance a scendere e Lance si tiene in equilibrio grazie al suo aiuto.   
  
Quando atterra, gli mostra i denti in un sorriso vivace e decisamente infantile, com'è giusto che siano i loro sorrisi in questa fase della crescita. E poi, sempre tenendosi per mano, entrano nel loro fortino di coperte, illuminata dalla sola torcia di Lance.  
  
È la prima volta che Keith va a dormire da un amico. È la prima volta che a Lance viene permesso di invitare degli amici che poi possano rimanere da lui. E si sono preparati al meglio. Hanno preso le patatine, nascoste sotto i cuscini, ogni tipo di caramella, anche qualche pasta frolla, e hanno rubato davvero troppi bicchieri e troppe bibite gassate dalla cucina. Per una notte, sono soltanto loro due, nella loro fortezza, che possono fare tutto quello che vogliono. La libertà è inebriante, un pochino eccitante.  
  
Chissà perché, Pidge e Hunk non sono potuti venire a dormire a casa di Lance. Pidge dice che deve leggere i libri di suo fratello più grande, per diventare più intelligente di lui e diventare finalmente un'astronauta. Forse vuole diventare astronauta, forse invece vuole soltanto diventare un ingegnere, non è molto sicura, ma, una delle cose che sa è che non vuole essere lasciata indietro. Hanno soltanto cinque anni. Keith non capisce indietro a che cosa potrebbero rimanere. E Keith ha appena imparato a leggere, ma quei libri da adulti senza immagini, o con delle immagini davvero troppe complicate, non li vuole nemmeno guardare. Hunk, invece, ha dei cugini che sono arrivati fin dalla Samoa e non può essere così maleducato da stare via tutta la notte.  
  
Seduti con le gambe incrociate sotto delle lenzuola colorate, piene di stelle, piccoli alieni e pianeti, ci sono davvero soltanto Lance e Keith. E Lance si sdraia, con le mani sotto la testa, mentre guarda verso l'alto.  
  
Keith non sa ancora leggere così bene. Non sa perché Lance e Pidge abbiano imparato prima di lui, sa che di solito si impara a leggere in prima elementare. Loro alle elementari ancora ci devono arrivare. Prende uno dei libri di Lance e anche una manciata di patatine, che si infila in bocca senza nessun ritegno. Quando apre il libro, la prima cosa che legge è: _ti devi svegliare immediatamente._ Non ci fa molto caso. Punta l'alieno nella sua navicella argentata e passa il dito sulle illustrazioni.   
  
A volte Keith si sente un alieno, ma non saprebbe ben dire il perché.   
  
"Perché hai la testa grande" gli risponde Lance, e Keith allora gli tira addosso le briciole delle patatine che si è appena mangiato. Lance ride, si copre la faccia, ma non tira niente contro Keith, non inizia una battaglia, piuttosto si alza a sedere e prende un nuovo bicchiere di plastica, pr versarsi il tè, anche se ha un bicchiere mezzo pieno di Coca-Cola. "Però mi dispiacerebbe per un alieno" dice poi, e beve tutto d'un fiato il tè, per poi inspirare profondamente perché, beh, sembra essere rimasto senza ossigeno.   
  
"Perché?" gli chiede Keith. A Keith piace sentire Lance parlare. "Gli alieni non sono cattivi?"  
  
"Secondo me no" risponde quasi piccato Lance. "Pensaci, tu che cosa faresti in un posto completamente nuovo, da solo? Se c'è un alieno qui, forse lo hanno lasciato indietro. Forse gli manca la mamma e gli manca anche il papà e vorrebbe solo tornare a casa, ma sta qui e tutti lo tratterebbero male e nessuno lo capirebbe poi così tanto."  
  
"Come E.T."  
  
"Eh! Come E.T."  
  
Keith si guarda le manine e continua a mordersi la lingua, facendosi quasi male. Non riesce a smettere di mordersi la lingua e vorrebbe continuare a parlare con Lance, certo, vorrebbe che Lance continuasse a parlare, ma non sa proprio come rispondergli. Quindi resta a guardare le sue mani e poi decide di concentrarsi sul suo libro e sul disegno di quell'alieno dalla testa grande. "Ma E.T alla fine torna a casa, no?" riesce a dire, deglutendo. Ci ha dovuto pensare un po', ma alla fine ha avuto una risposta da dare. Si gratta la testa, non guarda Lance. "Ma non mi ricordo se perché qualcuno lo viene a prendere oppure solo perché ha degli amici qua." È una cosa che gli succede spesso. Keith ricorda i film, ma non ricorda i finali, per qualche motivo. "Poi, lui voleva chiamare la sua mamma. Io una mamma non ce l'ho."  
  
Lance prende il bicchiere della Coca-Cola e beve anche da lì. Ma non riesce a finirla, per qualche motivo. Fa una smorfia, piuttosto e poi scrolla le spalle. "Beh" inizia, posando il bicchiere per terra. "Se fosse per me, spero che tu sappia, che a me non importa niente, ti verrei a cercare se finissi in un pianeta diverso. Quindi non c'è bisogno che chiami la tua mamma. Basta che chiami me, e io verrò a salvarti con un'enorme navicella rossa e ti riaccompagnerò a casa. Forse potrebbe venire anche Pidge, ma non sono molto sicuro perché lo sai com'è lei. È un po' strana e forse preferirebbe rimanere a casa. Ma a me non importa." Sbatte il pugno sul petto e chiude solennemente gli occhi. "Se ti perderai, non importa cosa succeda, io ti cercherò e poi ti troverò, lo giuro."  
  
Keith inclina la testa e sente -è come se il suo petto volesse esplodere, è come se volesse scoppiare a piangere, ma non perché è triste. Solo perché è davvero felice, perché non vorrebbe fare altro che abbracciare Lance e ringraziarlo, ancora e ancora per le sue parole. Invece dice: "Non riusciresti mai a trovarmi."   
  
E Lance mette il broncio, ruota gli occhi. "Te l'ho promesso" gli dice. "Faccio una croce sul cuore, guardami. Non importa cosa succeda, non importa che cosa mi possa fermare, o quanti pericoli incontrerò o tante altre cose. Non m'importa. Io giuro, che, a costo di volare per tutto lo spazio, ti troverò e ti riporterò a casa." Poi si alza in ginocchio ed è lui ad abbracciare Keith.  
  
Keith posa la fronte sulla spalla di Lance e sente il suo sorriso diventare sempre più grande e non è nemmeno sicuro di riuscire a vedere bene, adesso, perché, beh, un pochino di lacrime gli offuscano gli occhi e quando chiude le palpebre cadono sulla maglietta di Lance. E quindi cerca di ricambiare l'abbraccio, senza la stessa forza, forse, ma con lo stesso affetto. Almeno, Keith spera davvero tanto che Lance senta il suo affetto.  
  
Finché un dolore fulmineo alla testa non lo fa cadere sulla schiena e sente come se un fulmine lo avesse colpito, come se non potesse più usare il suo corpo e il suo cuore si ferma e tutto quanto diventa nero.  
  
_Cos'è reale?_  
  
  
  
  


### Tre. Quando saremmo potuti essere una squadra, ma non lo siamo stati

Keith salta trai palazzi nel buio della notte e supera le insegne al neon con sopra scritto _Smettila_ e _Devi svegliarti immediatamente_ , cercando di non rimanere indietro e di non arrivare troppo tardi al quartier generale. Il costume è stato pensato apposta per lasciarlo correre e per non fargli perdere le sue armi nella corsa. I pugnali non sembrano nemmeno stare con lui. Ogni suo movimento sembra star diventando uno con il vento. E Keith non può arrivare più tardi degli altri al punto di ritrovo.  
  
Mentre corre, vede Lightning saltare sugli edifici paralleli ai suoi, e gli fa ciao ciao con la mano, prima di correre un pochino più avanti a lui. Si muove con un fascio di luce. Se Keith è il vento, Lightning è -beh, okay, sembra abbastanza una saetta, brilla al buio, si nasconde nella luce. E sicuramente arriverà prima di lui al quartier generale, se Keith glielo lascerà fare.   
  
Si piega un pochino di più in avanti e cerca di aumentare la sua velocità, si sposta anche dalla sua parallela di edifici, per arrivare a quella su cui sta correndo Lightning e lo vede alzare i lati delle labbra, lo sente proprio ridere, mentre aumenta la sua velocità, in una muta sfida. E forse anche Keith è abbastanza felice di giocare, forse anche lui gli sta seguendo un po' troppo il gioco.  
  
Ma adesso non dovrebbero giocare, dovrebbero -sente una fitta alla testa, un dolore che gli fa perdere la velocità, ma che, soprattutto, gli fa perdere l'equilibrio, facendolo cadere in un vicolo della città. Se non fosse stato tanto veloce a riprendersi, aggrappandosi a una scala anti-incendio, forse si sarebbe fatto anche male. Ma i suoi movimenti sono abbastanza rapidi, i suoi tempi di reazione rimangono sempre abbastanza corti, ed è questo quello che conta adesso. Sente ancora un dolore lancinante alla testa. Si aggrappa agli scorri-mano della scala e si tira su, per poi cadere sulla piattaforma di ferro, con tanti buchi e che non è per niente comoda. Ma è meglio di morire, immagina, quindi, per ora, va bene così. C'è una voce. Una voce nel sottofondo della sua testa che continua a ripetergli _che cos'è la realtà?_ e Keith non saprebbe rispondere, si passa una mano sul viso, vorrebbe che questo dolore smettesse di esistere.  
  
Lightning si materializza come una saetta accanto a lui e si getta in ginocchio, appena si rende conto dello stato in cui si trova Keith. Posa la mano sulla sua nuca, poi gli afferra il polso e cerca di togliergli la mano dal viso per poter controllare che non si sia fatto male. È irritante la premura che Lightning riserva alle persone che lavora con lui. Ora dovrebbero star correndo per arrivare al quartier generale, e invece -Keith è dovuto cadere in un vicolo, per un motivo stupidissimo.  
  
"Ma almeno non ti sei fatto male" borbotta Lightning, passandogli le mani sul viso e poi inclinando la testa. "Cos'è successo? Pensavo che qualcuno ti avesse attaccato, ero veramente preoccupato." Si guarda intorno, ma il vicolo è vuoto e buio e sporco e le scale continuano a gocciolare, anche se non piove da giorni. C'è un'insegna che si accende e si spegne in continuazione e sopra c'è scritto _Ti prego, svegliati._  
  
Keith scuote la testa. Non sa che rispondere alla domanda e si tira indietro, sentendosi in imbarazzo perché -Keith ha sempre lavorato da solo, non c'è molto altro da aggiungere. Lightning è un buon partner ed è sicuramente una brava persona, immagina che sia questo che lo ha spinto a voler essere un eroe, alla fine, ma... Keith non sa come rispondere a quella visione tanto ingenua e ottimista di Ligthning. Di Lance, che si tira giù il cappuccio, lasciando liberi i suoi capelli e gli mostra la sua espressione preoccupata, mentre si allunga di nuovo verso di lui.  
  
"Forse non saresti dovuto tornare così in fretta in campo." Tira su un ginocchio, per poter appoggiarci sopra il gomito. Sposta un ciuffo di capelli di Keith da davanti gli occhi, non può vedere il viso, ovviamente Keith continua a indossare la sua maschera, ma Lance riesce a capire quello che pensa e quello che prova anche così. "Forse l'ultima battaglia ti ha lasciato più danni di quelli che pensavamo. Il Piccione potrebbe darti una controllata una volta arrivati al quartiere, cosa dici? Ce la fai ad arrivare fino a là?"  
  
Keith non risponde. Abbassa lo sguardo e sente il petto ardergli dalla vergogna. Detesta trovarsi in questa situazione e detesta che Lance si tolga la maschera, che lo lasci guardarlo direttamente negli occhi.   
  
Durante l'ultima battaglia, il motivo della sua ferita, è stato il suo corpo che si è mosso senza pensarci per poter proteggere Lance. Lance è veloce, è più veloce del suo stesso pensiero, ma a volte è distratto, non ha certo la visuale panoramica, e Keith era entrato nel panico. Aveva pensato che non poteva fermare l'attacco e che non poteva lasciare che Lance si facesse male. Per una frazione di secondo, si era chiesto che cosa avrebbe mai potuto fare se Lance fosse morto. E non poteva sopportarlo, non riusciva a sopportarlo. E si è frapposto tra lui e un criminale con dei poteri, che non si merita nessuna mutazione, che avrebbe voluto mandare direttamente al creatore, solo per aver pensato di fare male a Lance... o comunque a qualcuno della sua squadra. Sì. Certo. La sua reazione sarebbe stata la stessa per qualsiasi altro membro della squadra.   
  
E, da quel giorno, Lance si muove intorno a lui sulla punta dei piedi, come se gli dovesse qualcosa, cerca di essere più gentile. Keith detesta Lance che cerca di essere più gentile. Perché, beh, okay, sì, Lance è naturalmente gentile, è gentile con tutti, ma non lo è poi così tanto con Keith. Lo sa che questa deve essere una pazzia, una stupidaggine e una cosa abbastanza infantile, ma il pensiero che Lance non fosse poi così gentile con Keith, forse rendeva Keith speciale agli occhi di Lance. Che lo trattasse come avrebbe trattato tutti gli altri... non che comunque avesse importanza, adesso.  
  
Stava tornando tutto come prima. Quella piccola gara di prima aveva dato a Keith l'illusione che sarebbe tornato tutto come prima, uguale identico, senza nessuna differenza, ma... ha dovuto rovinare tutto. Keith rovina sempre tutto.  
  
Si nasconde di nuovo il viso dietro una mano e sospira. "Sì" risponde finalmente. "Certo. Riesco a tornare, non ti devi preoccupare." Cerca di tirarsi indietro ancora una volta e non vuole guardare l'espressione ferita di Lance perché -beh, non è giusto che sia ferito. Non per questo.   
  
Keith ha sempre lavorato da solo. Non deve essere una scusa, ma a volte fa fatica a capire quello che Lance, o Pidge, o Hunk vogliano da lui. A volte si chiede se in effetti tutta questa non sia soltanto una messa in scena, per avere informazioni, o per... non sa che cosa vogliono le persone da lui, ma ha incontrato tante persone cattive, le combatte ogni giorno e sono sempre più delle persone gentili che invece ha trovato nell'arco della sua vita.  
  
Lance alza le mani in alto, per assicurarlo che non lo toccherà più. Si allontana, inizia a scendere le scale in silenzio. È una cosa che fa molto spesso. Rimanere in silenzio dopo un silenzio di Keith. Keith sa che è un suo alleato, che dovrebbe essere un suo amico. Razionalmente lo sa. È il suo corpo che non risponde nel modo in cui lui vorrebbe che rispondesse."Lance" lo chiama debolmente e prova ad alzarsi in piedi, ma... ricade a terra, con la mano sulla testa, e deve chiudere gli occhi e deve tenere sotto controllo il suo respiro, mentre sente ogni parte del suo corpo venire pugnalata dal dolore immaginario che sente.  
  
Lance corre immediatamente verso di lui, gli posa una mano sulla schiena e cerca qualcosa, una ferita, qualsiasi cosa, per poter agire di conseguenza. Non c'è niente. Keith non è ferito. Keith dovrebbe stare bene. Eppure non riesce a muoversi, si tiene la testa tra le mani e tiene gli occhi chiusi e non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare e non riesce a respirare normalmente. Non riesce a respirare.   
  
Lance lo prende tra le braccia, come le principesse nelle favole, solo che le principesse sono portate in quel modo per lieti eventi, alla fine della storia. Keith forse si sta avvicinando alla sua fine della storia, perché sente dolore e forse -tiene stretti i pugni, mentre Lance gli sussurra: "Non ti preoccupare, starai bene, non ti preoccupare." E la voce di Lance è sempre stata calmante, anche quando non dice parole gentili e anche quando la camuffa, per non essere scoperto dai suoi fratelli, o dalle sue sorelle in giro per il quartiere. "Arriviamo al quartier generale. Pidge è brava con queste cose. Pidge non -andrà tutto bene, mi senti? Dovevi riposarti di più, te lo avevo detto io che dovevi riposarti di più."  
  
Keith riesce a sbuffare una risata. Alza la mano quel tanto che basta per poterla sbattere in faccia a Lance, ma è così debole da non riuscire a dargli altro che un carezza, mentre Lance incastra la sua mano tra la guancia e la spalla, nella speranza di non farla cadere via. "Continua a parlare" gli dice Keith. "Mi piace quando parli."  
  
Lance inizia a scendere lentamente le scale. Keith non lo vede ma riesce a percepirlo. "Non mi è mai sembrato che ti piacesse, sai?, ho sempre pensato che odiassi la mia voce" sussurra, continuando a muoversi per il vicolo. "È stato l'unico motivo per cui mi sono preparato ore e ore di discorsi. Così non mi sarei mai stato zitto e tu saresti impazzito. Non sarà che il mio piano mi si è ritorto contro e adesso adori la mia voce perché ti ho fatto il lavaggio del cervello, vero?"  
  
"Ti sei rimesso la maschera?" gli chiede Keith, invece, senza nessun motivo, senza seguire nessun filo logico.  
  
Lance non risponde. Keith tiene gli occhi chiusi. Si è sempre chiesto come sarebbe stato il suo ultimo minuto. Non lo ha fatto perché fosse ossessionato dalla morte, come la sua squadra lo ha accusato di essere, ma perché sembra essere una di quelle cose a cui devi pensare per forza quando sei un eroe e rischi la vita ogni giorno, nel nome della giustizia. Ha sempre pensato che sarebbe morto in un vicolo cieco, da solo. Oppure in compagnia. Un po' come i genitori di Batman, senza un vero motivo, senza una vera trama dietro, soltanto perché era arrivato il suo momento di morire.   
  
Non ha mai pensato che sarebbe morto per -non lo sa, un ictus? Può avere un ictus a vent'anni? Può morire così? Sicuramente non aveva pensato che sarebbe morto tra le braccia di Lance. Cerca di alzare la testa, non è una brutta morte, una che lo lascia morire così. Con la poca forza che ha gira la testa di Lance verso di lui a alza la testa quel tanto che basta per poterlo raggiungere e gli dà un bacio.  
  
Non è esattamente un bacio. È uno sfiorarsi di labbra, perché Lance sta troppo in alto e Keith ha veramente troppa poca forza per alzarsi un pochino di più, o per spingerlo verso di lui, e poi, ecco, lui ricade indietro, con gli occhi chiusi. E sente di nuovo questo dolore lancinante, che lo immobilizza, non lo fa più muovere.  
  
E quella voce, quella voce che continua a ripetergli: _in fondo, che cos'è la realtà?_  
  
  
  
  


### Quattro. Quella volta che hai distrutto la magia, soltanto perché potevi farlo, senza tenere in conto i miei sentimenti

Sul suo libro di magia c'è scritto: _Okay, adesso basta, devi andare via da qui. Ti devi svegliare_. E Keith sbadiglia e lo chiude, perché studiare è veramente molto noioso e lui ha sicuramente cose migliori da fare.   
  
Non ha mia scelto di essere un mago. Quello che è successo è che Keith è nato in una famiglia di maghi, con la mamma che è una grande intellettuale, suo padre che è un intellettuale ancora più grande e quindi tutti si aspettano che lui sia... qualcosa di molto molto speciale, ma lui non può essere quello che gli altri vogliono che lui sia perché... è davvero molto noioso, essere un mago. Gli piacerebbe uscire di qui, esercitarsi con la spada, combattere draghi -questo tipo di cose. E invece è qui, costretto a sfogliare libri, costretto a seguire le orme della sua famiglia.  
  
Keith si gratta la nuca e posa la guancia sulla mano, sbuffando. "Puoi far cadere qui l'acqua?" chiede a Lance, che tiene il dito puntato verso l'alto con lo sguardo concentrato sulla piccola fontanella che gli esce dal polpastrello. Per risposta, Lance gli fa la linguaccia, e chiude la mano in un pugno, facendo scomparire anche la più piccola goccia dalla sua mano. È Keith a sospirare, allora.   
  
Detesta essere un mago. Detesta dover studiare per continuare a essere un mago, detesta dover rimanere sulla torre per la maggior parte delle sue giornate. Non detesta Lance, però, che invece sembra adorare i libri e la magia e tutto quello che ha a che fare anche lontanamente con la magia. Anche il papà di Lance è un mago, ma è stato Lance a scegliere quello che sarebbe voluto diventare. C'è una differenza sostanziale, quindi nelle loro esperienze e Keith vorrebbe tanto prenderlo in giro per tutta l'energia che ci mette nel suo essere mago, per tutta quella passione che Lance ha per -davvero tante cose, ma, beh, in realtà, si è reso conto ultimamente, che non gli dispiace. Che se deve rimanere rinchiuso in una torre, non gli dispiace essere rinchiuso con Lance, tra tutte le persone in questo mondo che ha conosciuto.  
  
Keith sbuffa, tamburella le dita contro il libro di magia che ha chiuso poco fa. Il titolo è: _Svegliat_ i. Keith torna a guardare Lance. “Potremmo fare una gara” gli dice. “Tu con l'acqua e io col fuoco.”  
  
Di solito Lance non si tira indietro quando si tratta di una gara, ma questa volta arriccia le labbra e abbassa lo sguardo, tornando a leggere il suo libro di magia, cercando di rimanere concentrato, per poter imparare qualcosa che probabilmente già sa. È strano che Lance ignori così apertamente Keith, ed è strano che non si sia buttato su una gara tra loro due, alzando la voce e gridando che lo avrebbe sicuramente sconfitto. Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia, continua a tamburellare con le dita sul libro.   
  
“Cosa c'è?” gli chiede, senza guardarlo negli occhi. Ha una leggera fitta alla testa. Si porta la mano sulla tempia d'istinto, ma poi sbuffa e cerca di ritornare a Lance e al suo strano comportamento. “Che cosa ho fatto questa volta?” gli chiede seccato. Non glielo chiede mai. Non gli chiede mai che cosa ha sbagliato, questa è la prima volta e le parole gli sono scivolate via dalle labbra, come se volessero essere dette, che Keith desse loro il permesso oppure no non aveva molta importanza. Appena la frase esce dalla bocca di Keith, lui sente come una forte sensazione di vergogna si impossessi di lui, e questa volta chiude gli occhi e si passa le mani sul viso, per non guardare Lance, alzare lo sguardo verso di lui.  
  
“Tu non hai mai fatto niente di sbagliato” gli risponde semplicemente lui. E suona come la verità. O almeno, questa è quella che Lance reputa la verità, non gli sta mentendo per farlo sentire meglio. E forse questo è un pochino peggio. “Voglio solo finire quest'esercizio.”  
  
“Quale esercizio?” gli chiede Keith con un tono che spera si posa definire abbastanza annoiato. Posa di nuovo la guancia sulla mano a coppa e fa un cenno col mento, perché Lance legga quello che c'è scritto sul libro. “Magari in due finiamo prima.”  
  
Lance fa una smorfia e poi sbuffa. “La storia è questa. Ci sono due persone che provano sentimenti l'una per l'altra, ma non ne hanno mai parlato ad alta voce per alcuni motivi. Uno di loro è molto distante, non sembra riuscire a esprimere i suoi sentimenti al meglio, mentre l'altro non fa che provare ad avvicinarsi all'altra persona, senza in realtà rendersi conto di essere una delle persone più vicine a lei. Fraintendendo la situazione, sentendosi respinta, questa persona va da uno spirito di un lago, chiedendogli di poter cancellare i suoi sentimenti.”  
  
“Ma i sentimenti non si possono cancellare” sbuffa Keith. Batte le mani sul tavolo di legno e alza le sopracciglia. “Problema risolto.”  
  
“In realtà” lo ferma Lance, con la mano che si para tra loro due. “In realtà, un modo c'è. Si potrebbero strappare via i sentimenti di questa persona per l'altra persona. Ed è quello che fa lo spirito.”  
  
Keith tiene le sopracciglia aggrottate e si tira leggermente in avanti. “E il problema adesso starebbe anche nell'altra persona che prova sentimenti per quello che tra loro due si è strappato via i sentimenti.” Incrocia le braccia e si morde le labbra. “Potrebbero farlo fare anche a lei. Così nessuno dei due soffrirebbe.”  
  
“Che modo triste di risolvere un problema” sbuffa Lance in risposta. “È come dire che non riesci a superare un compito in classe e quindi lasci la scuola. Non è una cosa che puoi davvero fare. È un po' come, non lo so, arrendersi. Ci deve essere un'altra soluzione. Soprattutto perché poi, quello che succede è questo: entrambi, per motivi diversi si trovano davanti allo spirito del lago. E i sentimenti che sono stati strappati via da uno di loro ha preso forma e potere. Come fai a sconfiggerla?” Lance si inumidisce le labbra. “Io credo che sia un problema di chi si è fatto strappare i sentimenti.”  
  
Keith inclina la testa e vorrebbe poter dire qualcosa di utile, ma la verità è che ha la testa completamente vuota. Non riesce a pensare. “Non credo” cerca di dire. “Forse dovrebbe essere proprio la persona che prova ancora i sentimenti per l'altra a cercare di calmare lo spirito che si è creato. Perché, beh, alla fine, è questo il gioco, no? Le forze complementari e tutta quella roba.”  
  
“Okay, ma pensa a questo: le forze complementari avrebbero avuto la stessa intensità o la stessa importanza, se lo spirito non fosse completamente fatto dei sentimenti per quella persona” ribatte Lance, accarezzandosi la fronte. “Chi lo deve affrontare deve essere chi si è fatto strappare via i sentimenti.” Guarda dritto negli occhi Keith e per un momento la realtà sembra sovrapporsi a un'altra realtà. C'è un Lance con una diversa luce, con diversi vestiti, con un'espressione diversa, che dice: “Questa non è la tua battaglia, Keith.”  
  
Poi tutto sembra tornare normale. Lance gli dedica uno sguardo confuso, un pochino preoccupato e Keith si passa una mano sulla fronte e poi scuote la testa. “E che cosa potrebbe fare la persona che non si è fatta strappare via i sentimenti?” gli chiede, cercando di concentrarsi su altro.   
  
Lance scrolla le spalle. “Non lo so” borbotta, tornando al libro. “Però, stavo pensando -cosa ti potrebbe spingere a fare una cosa così stupida come strapparti via i sentimenti? Chiederlo a uno spirito del lago, poi. Lo sanno tutti che sono gli spiriti sono gli esseri meno affidabili del mondo. Mi stavo solo chiedendo -quanto disperata deve essere una persona, per fare una cosa del genere? Quanto dolore deve aver provato? Dico. Non lo so. Teoricamente. Però -è stata ovviamente una mossa stupida e ovviamente non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma non riesco a non chiedermi: quanto dolore deve aver sopportato, per aver preso una scelta del genere?"  
  
Keith abbassa lo sguardo, si morde le labbra e, di nuovo, non sa che cosa dovrebbe rispondere. Guarda Lance fare una smorfia di dolore, come se lui stesso avesse dovuto subire un colpo del genere, come se riuscisse a capire il dolore, anche se non capisce la decisione. Keith non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire, ma forse sa che cosa dovrebbe fare. Ed è l'unico motivo per cui si alza in piedi, lasciando cadere alcune penne sul pavimento e si avvicina a Lance, che non si gira nemmeno a guardarlo. Continua a leggere, non sembra essere molto interessato ai suoi movimenti. Finché Keith non si abbassa proprio accanto a lui e non posa un dito, un dito soltanto, sotto il suo mento, per guidare il suo sguardo verso di lui.  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia, controlla a destra e a sinistra. Si rende conto che non c'è nessuno intorno a loro. Keith non sa che cosa dovrebbe rispondere alle parole di Lance la maggior parte del tempo. Non capisce tre quarti di quello che dice, ma gli piace tantissimo quando Lance parla e non ha il coraggio di fermarlo facendogli domande. Gli piace quando le parole fluiscono da lui, come l'acqua che controlla, come l'aria che, un giorno, sarà parte di Keith.Non sa che cosa dovrebbe fare con le parole, ma Keith forse sa che cosa dovrebbe fare con le mani, con il viso, con tutto il suo corpo. Non ha mai provato a farlo, non lo ha mai fatto in vita sua, dimostrare quell'affetto che prova attraverso il corpo. Abbraccia a malapena. Ma può provare a fare qualcosa di più. Può provare a seguire il suo istinto, in questo ambiente controllato, dove nessuno può fargli del male. Lo può fare. (Lance non gli farebbe mai del male.) (Non sarebbe da lui.) (Non farebbe male a nessuno, in fondo.)  
  
Quindi avvicina il viso quel tanto che basta per sentire il respiro di Lance sulle sue labbra e lo guarda dritto nei suoi occhi nocciola. Deglutisce. Chiude gli occhi e sente le mani di Lance sulle sue orecchie.  
  
Lance che, per qualche motivo, continua a ripetere: "Ti devi svegliare, lo capisci, vero? Non è la tua battaglia. Non è mai stata la tua battaglia, quindi svegliati. Tu non c'entri niente." E poi, girando la testa, contro qualcun altro grida: "Lascialo andare!"  
  
E ha in testa questa voce, che continua a ripetergli _che cos'è la realtà? tu sai cos'è la realtà?_  
  
Ma questa volta Keith perde il respiro. Il dolore alla testa ha la meglio e tutto diventa luce, per poi diventare tutto oscurità. E Keith sicuramente non è più su una torre, davanti a un libro di magie, non deve più diventare un mago, ma sta sdraiato ale spalle di Lance che grida cose che Keith non riesce a capire contro un altro Lance, che invece, in mezzo all'acqua rimane impassibile, immobile, sereno, finché non vede gli occhi di Keith aperti e non sorride dolcemente, come se Keith fosse tutto il suo mondo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### Cinque. Che cos'è la realtà?

  
  
Questa, sicuramente non è la realtà. Keith si porta una mano sulla fronte e chiude e riapre gli occhi, mentre sente la testa fargli male, come se fosse stata colpita ancora e ancora e ancora da un fulmine, un bastone, un qualcosa che gli ha fatto male sia all'interno del cervello che al di fuori del cranio. Lance lancia un'occhiata verso di lui, da sopra la spalla e poi sospira. Rilassa anche le spalle. Nonostante Keith sappia di trovarsi nella vera realtà questa volta, e non in qualche universo parallelo di maghi o supereroi o -altra roba, nonostante lui sia sicuro di questo, beh, non riesce a riconoscere il posto in cui si trovano. E forse, anche se ricorda la sua vera vita, si ritrova come prima in una specie di universo tasca, una particolarità dello spazio-tempo.   
  
La particolarità per cui li ha mandati Allura.   
  
Keith cerca di alzarsi in almeno a sedere, per poi prendere la forza di alzarsi in piedi e affiancare Lance. Ci sono cose che non ha ancora capito, ovviamente, ma può sempre... Keith è in una parte asciutta del posto. È tutto buio, tutto scuro e nero, e a terra c'è dell'acqua. Dovrebbe essere dappertutto, dovrebbe essere acqua eterna e magica che dovrebbe debilitare ogni tipo di essere vivente, per soggiogarlo alla volontà dello spirito. In effetti, Keith è bagnato. La sua giacca gocciola e così anche i suoi capelli, ma la parte di spazio in cui si trova, a terra, non ha nemmeno un po' d'acqua.  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia. Deve essere stato Lance. Deve essere il motivo per cui si trova in piedi davanti a lui, come se dovesse proteggerlo dall'altro Lance.   
  
"Cosa sta succedendo?" gli chiede a bassa voce. Sta cercando di fare due più due e mettere insieme i puntini, ma è davvero difficile farlo con la testa che gli pulsa come se dovesse scoppiare da un momento all'altro. Ed è anche difficile, perché l'Altro Lance continua a cercare di stabilire un contatto con lui, anche solo da lontano, con lo sguardo, mentre Lance alza le braccia, cercando di bloccare ogni tipo di interazione. "Cos'è successo?"  
  
Lance non si gira a guardarlo più. Affronta se stesso e tiene le braccia alzate. Sembra un pochino più grande, sicuramente per colpa della sua giacca, che proietta un'ombra nell'universo fatto di ombre. "A quanto pare ho fatto una stupidaggine" gli risponde. "E adesso devo rimediare. Rimani lì. Non è la tua battaglia."  
  
Non ci sono parole che avrebbero potuto far arrabbiare di più Keith, che prova ad alzarsi ma, non ci riesce. Non ci riesce per colpa del dolore alla testa e poi al fianco e poi... non si era reso conto di essere ridotto così male. Non ricorda nemmeno come sono finiti in quest'universo tasca. Sa solo che -ha vissuto tante esperienze. Sa che qualcosa gli è stato spiegato, ma non riesce a capire esattamente che cosa gli sia stato spiegato, in realtà. Si dovrebbe concentrare un pochino di più. Non ci riesce. Troppo dolore. Troppe distrazioni.   
  
Lance si muove verso l'Altro Lance. Lentamente. Un passo deciso dopo l'altro, mentre l'acqua gli cade dai pantaloni. Forse è l'acqua stessa che lo sta fermando. "Sono i miei sentimenti" dice piano Lance. "Sono io che dovevo occuparmene e non l'ho fatto."  
  
L'Altro Lance inclina la testa e sorride. "Non capisci" gli risponde. "Non capisci che è lui che mi ha portato qui. Non sei stato tu. Tu non c'entri niente. Siamo io e lui. E lui mi ama. Voleva rimanere con me. Vai via. Non puoi portarlo via." Cerca un modo per muoversi di lato, ma Lance è abbastanza veloce da bloccarlo. "Non metterti in mezzo. Hai capito? Non ti devi mettere in mezzo."  
  
"Non metterlo in mezzo" ribatte Lance, prendendolo dalle spalle. "Lui vuole solo tornare a casa. Sistemiamo la faccenda tra noi due, eh? Non far pesare i nostri errori sulle altre persone, che dici? Non fare il peso. È una cosa nostra, lui non c'entra niente. Dai. Lascialo andare."  
  
Keith sbatte le palpebre, torna a cercare di alzarsi e questa volta riesce a farlo. Non sente di essere in pieno controllo del suo corpo o delle sue emozioni. Sembra che corpo e mente stiano vibrando su onde diverse, che non riescano a sincronizzarsi e lui rimane solo il piedi, tenendosi il braccio, senza riuscire a pensare lucidamente.   
  
"Lui mi ama" gli dice l'Altro Lance. Ha anche un sorriso sul viso. Si piega di lato. Parla direttamente a Keith. "Vieni in acqua, Keith. Diglielo che mi ami."  
  
Lance si gira di scatto verso di lui e gli ordina urlando: "Non entrare in acqua." Al suono della sua voce, Keith sussulta, rimane immobile, ma certamente non perché gliel'hanno ordinato, semplicemente perché non ha nessun controllo sui suoi movimenti. Tutto sembra molto sfocato. Pensa solo che sia tutto molto strano, che non gli sembra poi così normale e che non può essere un peso. Dovrebbe poter fare qualcosa. Non riesce a fare niente. Lance si gira di nuovo verso l'Altro Lance. "Non ti ama. Non ci ama. Non lo ha mai fatto. Lo so a cosa ho pensato quando ti ho dato via. Mi dispiace di averti lasciato da solo. So che cosa vuol dire -me lo ricordo, va bene? Dovevo occuparmene io, ma non l'ho fatto. Ma sono qui, va bene?"  
  
"No, no" gli risponde allora l'Altro Lance, scuotendo la testa. "Tu non sai quello che ho visto. Lui mi ama. E non sei tu che deve dirmi di andare via." Cerca di nuovo di tornare a guardare direttamente Keith, che si tira un pochino indietro d'istinto. "Ma lui non mi chiederà di andare via, perché mi ama."  
  
Keith non riesce a vedere lo sguardo di Lance. Ma lo vede rimanere immobile. Lo vede abbassare un pochino la testa, prima di scuotere un pochino le spalle e fare no con la testa ancora e ancora. "Lui non ci ama" dice piano. "È per questo che siamo qui, giusto? Perché non ci ama. E lo so che fa male, lo che non vorresti che fosse così ma..."  
  
"Non sei tu che devi rispondere" ripete l'Altro Lance. Cerca di nuovo di avvicinarsi, ma Lance lo ferma, spingendolo lontano da lui. "Non sei tu che devi rispondere. Tu non lo ami. Tu non vuoi stare con lui, non lo ami, vai via, non c'entri niente. Sono io che merito una risposta e sono io che dovrei fare la domanda. Solo io. Tu non c'entri niente. Va via. È una cosa tra me e lui." Cerca di spingere via Lance, che però lo prende dai polsi. "Tu non ha nessun diritto. Sei tu che devi andare via, va via va via."  
  
"Lo so che fa male" gli dice Lance, un pochino più a bassa voce. "Lo che fa male, ma non puoi comportarti così."  
  
"Chiedi a lui, allora" gli chiede l'Altro Lance. "Chiedi a lui se vuole che vada via. Chiedilo a lui. Deve dirmelo lui che non mi vuole. Deve dirmi che non mi ama."  
  
"Non ci ama."  
  
"Allora non dovrebbe essere un problema. Tu non sentiresti niente. Tu non senti più niente. Non è un problema per te. Allora fammi parlare con lui. Chiediglielo a lui. Se lui vorrà, io scomparirò. Non darò più problemi. Non ci sarò più." Inclina la testa, si guarda intorno, cerca Keith. "Chiediglielo a lui. Chiediglielo. Tu non proverai nulla. Allora non deve essere un problema. Chiediglielo a lui. Chiediglielo."  
  
Lance si tira indietro, perde parte della forza sulla presa dei polsi. "Basterebbe questo?" gli chiede a bassa voce. Gira la testa, lancia uno sguardo da sopra le spalle a Keith e sospira. "Va bene" mormora e lascia andare l'Altro Lance, si girano entrambi verso Keith e un Lance si morde le labbra, guarda verso il basso, mentre l'altro lo guarda dritto negli occhi.   
  
L'Altro Lance sorride. Sembra essere sicuro di quello che sta per dire. Lance, con le mani in tasca sembra essere sicuro di quello che succederà tra poco, invece. Keith deglutisce. Sente di aver capito la situazione, non è sicuro di sapere che cosa dovrebbe dire, ma non è molto importante. L'Altro Lance gli chiede: "Tu mi ami?" E Keith inclina la testa e sente questa nuvola davanti agli occhi, in mezzo alla mente.  
  
"Tu sei Lance?" gli chiede. E sa la risposta, certo, ma sa anche di dover fare questa domanda. "Tu sei il Lance che adora i suoi fratelli e le sue sorelle. Sei il Lance che brucia i toast ma che sa cucinare le torte? Sei il Lance che fa cadere le tazze ma che sa come esorcizzare gli spiriti? Sei Lance?"  
  
Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia e guarda Keith, che si schiarisce la gola, solo per poi guardare l'Altro Lance, che risponde: "Io sono solo il Lance che ti ama."  
  
Lance ruota gli occhi e sospira, continuando a guardare da un'altra parte, come se questa conversazione non gli riguardasse minimamente. Lo Spirito continua a scrutare Keith. Continua ad aspettare una risposta, ma Keith abbassa lo sguardo e non sa che cosa dovrebbe rispondere. Ancora una volta, non sa che cosa dovrebbe rispondere. "E facevi parte di Lance?" gli chiede quindi, tenendosi il braccio. La testa gli fa ancora un pochino male. "Eri Lance?"  
  
"Sì. Ero lui e lui era parte di me. Ma lui non mi vuole più, perché dice che tu non mi vorresti. Mi ha strappato da lui e adesso sono qui." L'Altro Lance inclina la testa. "Ma tu mi vorresti? Ti avrei disgustato così tanto se mi fossi rivelato a te?"  
  
A questo Keith sa rispondere. "No."  
  
"E vuoi che vada via?" gli chiede.   
  
Lance continua a guardare il buio, con le mani in tasca, i piedi in acqua. Keith allora deglutisce, grattandosi la nuca. "Io... voglio solo tornare a casa, con Lance." Scrolla le spalle. "Quindi se tu sei parte di Lance, se è questo quello che vuoi." Allunga le braccia, per mostrare loro le mani. "Allora voglio che anche tu venga a casa insieme a me. Perché io amo Lance."  
  
Lance sbarra gli occhi, girandosi verso di lui, come se avesse detto la più grande stupidaggine di tutto il mondo. Keith è abbastanza sicuro di aver detto la verità, anche se gli fa male la testa e anche se non ha il pieno controllo del suo corpo. Vede come l'Altro Lance prenda la rincorsa per arrivare a lui, come getta le sue braccia la collo ripetendo lo sapevo, io lo sapevo, lui voleva dirmi che non è così, ma io lo sapevo, e Lance che cammina lentamente verso di loro, ma che non sembra essere colpito dalle sue parole, come non sembra importargli di qualsiasi cosa lui abbia detto. Keith abbraccia l'Altro Lance con un mezzo sorriso e lascia che i suoi capelli gli facciano il solletico. E questo rende l'Altro Lance ancora più felice.  
  
Lance, invece, dice solo: "Vediamo di tornare a casa."  
  
E tutto diventa di nuovo buio e luce e luce e oscurità diventano finalmente parte del mondo reale.  
  
  
  
  
_Keith si gratta la testa ed è un pochino scosso, ancora. Si alza a sedere sulla sabbia e lancia uno sguardo a Lance che tiene gli occhi chiusi e si mugugna qualcosa che però non sembra essere inglese, quindi Keith non capisce. Keith gli prende la mano, per attirare la sua attenzione e poi sospira, quando Lance apre gli occhi e lo guarda. "Dobbiamo andare a casa" gli dice, ma non si muove, non si alza in piedi, non tira nemmeno Lance perché anche lui si alzi in piedi. Semplicemente gli tiene la mano, mentre Lance alza un lato delle labbra e le orecchie gli diventano un pochino rosse._  
  
_La sua risposta è: "Okay." E rimangono lì. Keith seduto sulla sabbia, mentre Lance è sdraiato sulla schiena. "Scusa per..."_  
  
_Keith scrolla le spalle. "S_ cusa per _anche da parte mia" borbotta. "Non me n'ero reso conto."_  
  
_Lance si nasconde il viso dietro la mano libera e sbuffa. "Beh, la stupidaggine l'ho fatta io."_  
  
" _Mi piaci anche per questo" risponde Keith. "Dovremmo davvero tornare a casa." Ma, ancora una volta, nessuno dei due si muove._


End file.
